


for the drama of it all

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Raphael dresses as a shadowhunter for Halloween. Magnus is amused, Alec is not so sure.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545829
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	for the drama of it all

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt I'm filling for Shadowhunter Bingo! This is for the space: Shadowhunter!Raphael
> 
> Some other random headcanons sprinkled in here such as - Raphael still being a vampire and Ragnor and Dot both being alive.

Magnus was very excited to host a (little) Halloween party in the loft, the first since he married Alec four years ago. There was a lot to celebrate this year, and what better way than to bring his friends and family together for some spooky fun? Ragnor was back from his (apparently) faked death, Catarina had decided to get a new doctorate so that she had the most current medical knowledge, Dot has taken on the role of High Warlock of Brooklyn, and Alec had cleared and pardoned a whole slew of old downworlder crimes. 

Oh, and Magnus had successfully petitioned for downworlder representation in all Clave political matters in Alicante. He had to admit he was rather proud of that one.

Madzie was still young enough that Halloween was one of her favorite holidays. Because of this, Raphael had agreed to come by early and help with the cooking so Magnus could decorate the loft. Ever since Raphael had become a daylighter after receiving an incomplete dose of Heavenly Fire, he’d thrown himself into family life. With all his living family going to be at Magnus’ party, he was very insistent on helping make food. After, Magnus would help him remember those who had passed.

Raphael knocked on the door at noon on the dot, and Magnus welcomed him in and enveloped him in a hug. Raphael didn’t reciprocate, because he was holding a lot of bags. “Thank you for coming!” Pulling back, Magnus looked him over. “Any trouble getting into Alicante?”

“None, no need to send Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane after anyone,” Raphael assured and rolled his eyes at Magnus’ smile and preening at the mention of Alec.

So sue him, he loved his husband. He stepped further back, taking some of the bags from Raphael and leading them into the house. “No costume I see...” 

“Don’t worry, it’s in one of the bags,” Raphael put his on the kitchen table and started to unload fresh ingredients. Magnus wasn’t sure what he was making, but knowing Raphael it was going to be amazing. “I couldn’t forget one and have you whip something up last minute. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“But isn’t that much more fun,” Magnus smiled, and set about helping. He’d cleaned the kitchen, made it spotless so that Raphael could do whatever he needed. 

Magnus found the bag with the costume in it. Pulling out the contents, Magnus found dark clothes, a leather jacket, and some toy swords. Laying them over a chair, Magnus tried to put together what Raphael was going to be. Once it was all out Magnus had a very good idea what Raphael was going for.

Turned to Raphael, trying to control his laughter, Magnus managed, “You’re not.”

“I am, I’ll need some help with the makeup,” Raphael’s face was carefully neutral, though his lip tipped up to one side. 

Magnus gave up and doubled over laughing. When he got control of himself, carefully wiping his eyes to try and not smudge his eyeliner, he looked at Raphael’s small smile. “I can’t wait to see this.”

“I can’t wait until Alec does,” Raphael said, looking down as he lined up the spices he’d need.

Magnus couldn’t disagree with that.

Alec came home earlier than he usually did, and Magnus hurried to greet him. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, Magnus led him into the living room, gesturing to the decorations he’d done. “What do you think?”

“Very spooky, I think Madzie will have fun,” Alec had followed after hanging up his coat, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist.

“Do you think trick or treating will ever take off in Alicante?” Magnus mused, leaning back against Alec’s strong chest. He was feeling ridiculously warm and happy, though part of him, even now, couldn’t believe that this was real. That he got to be here and do this, to have this family.

“I’d give it a decade or two, we’ll find out,” Alec said with a chuckle. 

Magnus turned in Alec’s arms, staying close, resting a hand on the back of his neck. But before Magnus took the opportunity to kiss his husband again, he heard Raphael call, “Magnus, if the guests are starting to arrive I’ll need your help in here.” This was accompanied by footsteps.

Because Magnus was facing Alec, he got to see just what Alec’s reaction was. Feeling Alec tense, his brows drawn down and his eyes turning to a glare, it was almost too comical. Especially when Alec had for the last several years been trying his absolute hardest to befriend Raphael. Right now, he had changed so quickly from happy to viscerally grumpy Magnus started laughing again, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. One of Alec’s big hands slid up his back, resting between his shoulder blades, keeping Magnus steady as he laughed.

“You like my costume, Lightwood?” Raphael said, his voice teasing.

“Lightwood-Bane,” Alec corrected automatically, and Magnus peaked up at him, before deciding he liked staying cuddled against Alec. He knew what Raphael looked like anyway, they had finished his costume only fifteen minutes before Alec had arrived.

“I helped with the runes,” Magnus said, muffled against Alec’s shoulder. “After all-”

“Don’t say it,” Raphael tried to interrupt.

“-I’ve made a detailed study of them.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Alec’s rumbling laughter followed. He pressed a kiss to Magnus forehead and then released him. Stepping towards Raphael, he pointed to a rune. “Why is the silencing rune on your forehead?”

“For the drama,” Raphael said, the tone of his voice completely flat as he stared back up at Alec.

Alec shook his head and chuckled. Patting Raphael’s shoulder, he headed towards the kitchen. “It smells amazing in here...”

“Don’t you dare try and sample, that’s Madzie’s job,” Raphael followed Alec. Magnus wondered if he’d pick up a wooden spoon to use as a weapon or if he’d make use of one of the plastic swords.

Deciding they could sort themselves out, Magnus went to put on his costume. Maybe, just maybe, he’d get Alec to wear something this year too.


End file.
